Sick of Soulmates
by ShamiksXa
Summary: They think they're the possible not-possible. The maybe-not so maybe. The stars disagree.
1. Chapter 1

_Is it fair, or is it fate?_

 _No one knows_

 _The stars choose their lovers, save my soul_

 _It hurts just the same_

 _And I can't tear myself away._

* * *

Magnus has given up entirely on soulmates.

And can you blame him? He's had the book when he was twelve, and each of those names on the second page had failed him one by one. Now, centuries later, and he still hasn't found the perfect one.

It's like the universe was against him. In fact, he's gotten through so many soulmates that by the seventeen hundreds, he was on the third page. By the eighteen hundreds, he had filled the fifth with more crossed-out signatures of his failed potential lovers. He had tried many, many ways to get rid of the stupid book but it never seems to work.

So when a messily scrawled signature (written in strangely elegant cursive. How could cursive be messy and elegant at the same time?) was scrawled on a crisp new page, Magnus was beyond furious.

Who would have guessed that the infamous Magnus Bane would find love in the twenty-first century? Who would have guessed that it would be a supposedly blessed Shadowhunter who had a strange love for strange, worn cashmere sweaters and the color black? Who would have guessed that they were to be the legendary pair that had lived their lives and loved like none other?

*.*.*.*

Alec nearly screamed in terror when he saw that someone had written to him in his journal. Later, he would quickly deny it, but it was a simple truth. He snatched a pen from his bedside table and quickly started reading.

 _ **Why is it you?**_ Three simple words were written in sparkly fuchsia calligraphy. Alec blinked. How was he supposed to respond to that?

Sighing, he wrote back. _I would ask the same, except the fact that I have no clue who you are._

 _ **Didn't you check the first page? Assuming you haven't had filled it, I mean.**_

 _I would rather learn my possible future lover's name by themselves, not by some strange book that someone thought was a good idea and have now managed to curse all of us with._

 _ **I like you already.**_

 _So who are you?_

 **Does it matter right now?**

 _I suppose not yet. My name is Alec._

 _ **I know who you are.**_

 _And you don't hate for being paired with me?_

 _ **Why would I?**_

 _I'm a castaway. They don't care about me- just Jace and Izzy, and they only care to an extent. They don't understand me. Some think I've been cursed, they think I was blessed. I'm a reminder to everyone for my mother's suffering. Who doesn't?_

Magnus frowned. Already the deep, intimate conversations? Things were moving fast. Alexander Lightwood was already a well-known name. He's survived the impossible. They say he was blessed by an angel while his mother was pregnant. Then because of him, Valentine almost brainwashed them into the Circle. It was rubbish. Why would they blame an innocent person?

 _ **I would rather learn who my possible-not so possible future lover is by myself, not by people who are irrelevant and thinks that just because you are different, you can be blamed for things that aren't because of you. Unless they think you were a baby angel and blessed yourself in your mother's stomach? No, I don't think so.**_

Already, Magnus didn't know what to think about Alexander Lightwood. All he knows is that he's different. Very different. Smiling slightly, he picked up his pen again. Wait, no. _Magnus Bane, you've met him just two minutes ago. Why are so giddy?_ Twirling it in his hand, he thought for a bit. One thing for sure, he was intriguing.

 _I like you already._

Another thing for sure, he was different from what the Shadow World thinks of him. Talking to him for a little more won't hurt.

*.*.*.*

Meanwhile, the fates laugh at the two broken souls. Two people who have given up on love- given up on happiness, given up on living. How is that not meant to be?

* * *

 **(A/N): Short story. Originally I had an idea about a super extravagant idea about how Alec was talking to Magnus when he was twelve on the book and never really got to meet until 18, but uhh... I tend to abandon stories by chapter 3? BUT NO FEAR! I've already prewritten chapters 1-3, 4 in progress, and last one complete. Then I got a prompt about Alec being super powerful and Jace being... Normal Jace who is like.. yeah. Basically, Jace and Alec change social status and Izzy and Jace don't really understand Alec because he keeps his sexuality and ALL DA GOOD STUFF. Which kinda makes them a bit OOC and Magnus a bit more depressed and broken inside than I would like him to be. Uhm. Yeah.**

 **Thanks to Camilla for her betaing. This story is written in a very drabble-like style so it's quite short... but eh.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO 

Alec didn't know what to think about the mystery man either. He had considered taking a peak at the first page, but Alec wants to keep the promise that he will not look. And being a stubborn Lightwood, he'll make sure that he'll keep his word. Even if he has to fight himself.

*.*.*.*

 _ **Aren't you supposed to be prattish and stuck up and love yourself because you were all "blessed" and whatever?**_

 _Is that what others out of the Institute thinks of me? An annoying stuck-up kid that thinks the universe revolves around them just because they were cursed with some… disease?_

 _ **That's what the Downworlders say. And I'm pretty sure the strange ability you have is not a disease. If having a disease makes you pretty much the OP-est Shadowhunter alive that may or may not be immortal judging how it's never been tested or seen before, then people would LOVE to have that disease.**_

 _Ah. So you're a Downworlder then?_

 _ **Are you not worried what they'll say about you being paired with a Downworlder?**_

 _They?_

 ** _The Clave._**

 _The Clave has had me tested like I'm some lab rat since I was three years old. Forgive me for not giving a damn about their opinion. And don't you think that I should be more worried about you being of the y-chromosome than the fact that you have demon blood? The already have me pinned down like a decorative butterfly put on display. Why do you think I never appear in Idris or Alicante unless it's necessary?_

 ** _I suppose you are right. You sure you don't want to know who I am? You might regret all you have been saying after you find out._**

 _I don't have anything to lose. Why is there a spot on the bottom-left corner of the page? Are you drooling?_

 ** _My cat may or may not have licked the page._**

 _YOU HAVE A CAT!?_

 _ **You're a cat person? Or are you allergic to cats? I'm not getting rid of this little cutie anytime soon.**_

 _What's his name? I'm assuming it's a guy. Can I pet him?_

 _ **Chairman Meow.**_

 _NO WAY._

 ** _Yes way._**

 _I've always wanted a cat called Catarina or Picatso._

 ** _Now Picatso I get, but why Catarina? I have a friend named Catarina._**

 _Edgar Allen Poe. And Catarina Loss?_

 ** _You know Catarina?_**

 _She healed me just last week._

 ** _You were injured? Where? How badly?_**

 _It wasn't that bad._

 ** _Speak. Or write. I don't know._**

 _I said it wasn't bad!_

 ** _Was it you that got a poisoned arrow on the side? And attacked by the molochs?_**

 _Neither confirm nor deny._

 ** _How is that not bad? And you were training before? Shouldn't you be resting? Did the injuries scar at all?_**

 _Wow, didn't think you cared about me that much._

 _You forget that I am (according to you) the "OP-est Shadowhunter alive that may or may not be immortal judging how it's never been tested or seen before" and pretty much has super healing?_

 ** _But that doesn't mean you can't die!_**

*.*.*.*

"Catarina?" Magnus mused, sipping his drink. "You healed Alec Lightwood last week, didn't you?"

The blue-skinned girl rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"How was he?"

Catarina's expression was grave. "If he was a normal shadowhunter," she said finally. "He would have been dead ten times over. Per scratch and burn."

Magnus sat up abruptly. "Per scratch? He was burned? Cat, how much did he have?" he yelped, jumping out of his seat.

"Sixteen long ones. Down the back, chest, and arms. And duh he was burned. Moloch demons have flames coming out of their empty eyeball sockets, Magnus! The poison arrow was what really was strange though. No one knows where it came from except him, and he wouldn't tell. But it was demon blood, and from the greater demon too. "

Magnus took a shaky breath. "It was a hoard of molochs. And mystery man who is not named."

"A hoard of molochs and the Moloch."

"Catarina! How is he alive?" Magnus was amazed. A Greater Demon! And he's still breathing!

Cat shrugged. "It's a miracle, really, but not the first time something like this has happened to him. He defeated all of them by himself, too."

"You must be kidding me."

But Magnus knew that she wasn't joking.

Oh, great. So my potential not-so-potential soulmate is a demon magnet. This is perfect. Just perfect.

"He also said thank you."

* * *

 ** _(A/N): MUAHAHAHAHA I HAVE KIDNAPPED YOUR WRITER AND KEPT HER HOSTAGE UNDER MY CLOSET! FROM NOW ON THIS IS MY STORY AND I WILL WRITE EVERYTHING! MUAHAHHAHAA! *cackles*_** **_She's going to kill me for doing this._**

 ** _Heyo! *waves* I'm Cam. Aka super crazy beta woman, hopefully best friend of wittle baby Shams here because it would be extremely awkward if I wasn't. I help her untangle her life and this story._**

 _ **Your darling writer is currently dying at work right now. Literally a walking zombie that hasn't slept for the past 36 hours. She called me to upload the story and sounds half dead, too. She also said to not mess around in the author's notes, but I don't listen.**_

 ** _Soooooo. Fun facts about her. She's is allergic to mangos. Once she accidentally tripped and bumped into the police officer, and since she just walked out of her car, they thought she was drunk. She's addicted to Minecraft and Takis, a chip thingu from Mexico I think. She likes drawing... a lot. She once_** ** _accidentally barfed on her date and spilled juice all over her silk dress. She spends A LOT of time on Webtoon Line. We are in love with "Lumine" and "The Gamer (season 1)." Very immature._**

 ** _MUAHAHAHAHHAAAHAAHAHA_**

 ** _~CAMILLA 3**_**


End file.
